1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention generally relates to a power distribution system such as a power distribution system for an aircraft for example.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the primary concerns for aircraft is system weight. Being able to reduce weight reduces an aircraft's fuel consumption and increases its range. An aircraft's structure, fuel, equipment and electrical wiring all contribute to its weight. The weight of electrical wiring and associated equipment for a commercial aircraft may be several hundred kilograms or several tonnes.
It is an aim of an embodiment of the present invention to reduce the weight of an aircraft's electrical wiring and/or associated equipment.